riordanversefandomcom-20200213-history
Demigod
Demigods 'is one of the races featured in ''Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus, and The Trials of Apollo. They are also known as '''Half-bloods, but demigods of mixed races hate being called that. Members Greek Demigods *Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon *Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena *Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus *Luke Castellan, son of Hermes (deceased) *Nico di Angelo, son of Hades *Bianca di Angelo daughter of Hades (deceased) *Connor Stoll, son of Hermes *Travis Stoll, son of Hermes *Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares *Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus (deceased) *Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite (deceased) *Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter *Jake Mason, son of Hephaestus *Michael Yew, son of Apollo (deceased) *Will Solace, son of Apollo *Victoria, daughter of Apollo (from video game only) *Isaac, son of Hephaestus (from video game only) *Austin Lake, son of Apollo *Kayla Knowles, daughter of Apollo *Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo (deceased) *Mark, son of Ares *Sherman Yang, son of Ares *Malcolm Pace, son of Athena *Pollux & Castor, twin sons of Dionysus (Castor deceased) *Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis (deceased) *Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes *Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite *Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus *Miranda Gardiner, daughter of Demeter *Nyssa Barrera daughter of Hephaestus *Shane, son of Hephaestus *Christopher, son of Hephaestus *Harley, son of Hephaestus *Drew Tanaka, daughter of Aphrodite *Lacy, daughter of Aphrodite *Mitchell, son of Aphrodite *Clovis, son of Hypnos *Lou Ellen Blackstone, daughter of Hecate *Butch Walker, son of Iris *Cecil Markowitz, son of Hermes *Alabaster Torrington, son of Hecate *Jason, unknown godly parent *Leroy, unknown godly parent (deceased) *Gus, son of Hermes *Joram Costa, son of Hermes *Holly and Laurel Victor, twin daughters of Nike *Meg McCaffrey, daughter of Demeter *Paolo Montes, son of Hebe *Chiara Benvenuti, daughter of Tyche *Damien White, son of Nemesis *Billie Ng, daughter of Demeter *Valentina Diaz, daughter of Aphrodite *Ellis Wakefield, son of Ares *Julia Feingold, daughter of Hermes *Alice Miyazawa daughter of Hermes}} Historic Greek Demigods *Amelia Earhart, daughter of Zeus *Archimedes, son of Hephaestus *Arthur *Daedalus, son of Athena *Diomedes, son of Ares *Edward Teach (Blackbeard), son of Ares *Eurytion, son of Ares *Frederic Bartholdi, son of Athena *George Washington, son of Athena *Halcyon Green, son of Apollo *Harriet Tubman, daughter of Hermes *Harry Houdini, unknown god parent *Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus *Heracles, son of Zeus *Hippolyta, daughter of Ares *Lamia, daughter of Hecate *Lityerses, son of Demeter *Lynkos, son of Hades *Merlin *Otrera, daughter of Ares *Penthesilea, daughter of Ares *Perseus, son of Zeus *Sciron, son of Poseidon *Theseus, son of Poseidon *Thomas Faynor, son of Hephaestus *William H. Seward, son of Hebe *William Shakespeare, son of Apollo *William Sherman, son of Ares *Wilt Chamberlain, son of Hermes *Semele, daughter of Harmonia *Acis, son of Pan *Phaethon, son of Helios Roman Demigods *Jason Grace, son of Jupiter (deceased) *Gwendolyn, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Dakota, son of Bacchus *Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto *Bobby, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona *Frank Zhang, son of Mars *Larry, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Hank, unknown godly parent (possibly a legacy) *Michael Varus, son of Janus (deceased) *Leila, daughter of Ceres *Michael Kahale, son of Venus *Hylla Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona Historic Roman Demigods *Aeneas, son of Venus *Diocletian, son of Jupiter *Hercules, son of Jupiter *Jack London, son of Mercury *Phineas, son of Neptune *Romulus and Remus, twin sons of Mars *Tarquitus, son of Faunus *Louis XIV of France, son of Apollo (Roman) Norse Demigods *Magnus Chase, son of Frey *Samirah Al Abbas, daughter of Loki *Gunilla, daughter of Thor (deceased) *Thomas Jefferson Jr., son of Tyr *Lars Alhstrom, son of Thor *Blitzen, son of Freya *Unnamed son of Odin *Unnamed daughter of Heimdall *Alex Fierro, son/daughter of Loki *Mallory Keen, daughter of Frigg Historic Norse Demigods *Leif Erikson, son of Skírnir